Nueva vida, nueva casa Nuevo amor
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Él solo quería una nueva casa para olvidar todo, empezar junto a su familia una nueva vida, y lo que consiguió fue un nuevo amor. Snarry.


**Notas de la historia:**

**Título:** Nueva vida, nueva casa… Nuevo amor

**Resumen:** Él solo quería una nueva casa para olvidar todo, empezar junto a su familia una nueva vida, y lo que consiguió fue un nuevo amor.

**Género:** Romance, drama, general, familiar.

**Advertencias:** AU=Universo Alterno (No es el mundo mágico, todos muggles).

**Clasificación:** K+

_Respuesta al reto Renovación lanzado por la Mazmorra del Snarry._

**ESTO ES SLASH (HOMBRE/HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA RETROCEDE, SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

Ahora si sigues aquí, es porque te gusta o tienes curiosidad, adelante. Bienvenido.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Notas de la historia:**

**¡Hola!**

Bueno verán se me paso la hora pero quisiera que lo leyeran, por esa razón está aquí espero les guste, además es como un aviso, en cuanto a mi otra fic, el de Mi Niñera. Notas finales *u*

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Recuerdos: "letra cursiva y comillas" _

Presente: letra normal.

El fragmento de la canción es de James Blunt, Goodbye my lover, la cual no es mía tampoco.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Nueva vida, nueva casa… Nuevo amor

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

En silencio y con lentitud recorría toda la casa, como una despedida. Desde el ático hasta el sótano, dejándose empapar por los recuerdos que cada habitación tenía, dejando por primera vez en meses pensar en ello sin que el dolor que lo embargaba lo sobrepasara, si no permitiéndose vivir de nuevo ese pequeño espacio de tiempo almacenado en su memoria, así de esa manera volverlo inmortal; con el recuerdo de esa persona perdida en cada espacio, disfrutando de recordarla, aunque con dolor, por primera y última vez. Con el corazón marchito entraba en las habitaciones y en algunas reía a carcajada limpia de esa manera que ya creía olvidado.

Bajó las escaleras con la mano en el barandal como si con aquella fuera una caricia de despedida, porque lo era. Camino a su última parada, la sala. Llegó recorriendo las manos por las paredes, y así continuo por todas las de la sala, hasta que deslizó la mano a su costado y se paró en medio de la habitación. Viendo el vacío que había en ella, pues ya todo lo que le pertenecía se encontraba en el camión de mudanzas, ese que se había ido momentos antes pues tardaría un poco más, por lo lento de su viaje para el cuidado del material transportado. Él mismo se sentía de esa manera, sin nada en su interior con un espacio enorme que había dejado la ausencia de esa persona, hasta el nombre le dolía recordar.

Cerró los ojos, evocando los últimos recuerdos que habían hecho en ese cuarto. Hasta que recordó ese último con ella.

"—_Vamos tenemos que recogerlos, si no salimos ahora se nos hará tarde y no podemos hacerles eso—. Su voz era paciente pero también exigente, sabía de todo lo que había dicho, claro que lo hacía, solo que le gustaba ver los gestos que podía cuando no quería hacer algo. Si él se consideraba expresivo su pareja lo era aún más, lo cual era decir mucho. _

_Unos labios lo sacaron de su ensoñación, esos que en cualquier momento lo hacían volar por los cielos, esos que rozaban suavemente con los suyos, que sabían a naranja, por el vaso que acaba de tomar. Solo una caricia, pequeña danza conocida, un chantaje también solo porque él se resistía siempre para conseguir tal efecto. Le contestó con el amor que le tenía, por el cual juro ante el altar. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, robó un corto beso, que fue correspondido, sacando una risita divertida de la parte contraría. _

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas —se levantó con fingida resignación, con más risa de su pareja ante su actuación. _

_Cuando se aseguraron de haber cerrado todo tomaron el auto. Con él en el asiento del copiloto. Le gustaba más ver a la otra persona manejar, tenía más habilidad, había que reconocerlo. Se pusieron en marcha. Él tentó la radio hasta encontrar algo de su agrado, encontrando una linda canción. Miraba el paisaje citadino, con la gente caminado por las calles metidos en su mundo, mientras los veía pasar le sonrió al reflejo de su ventana. Una canción que amaba mucho, la verdad era algo triste pero le encantaba, volteó a subirle al radio, encontrando la mirada azulada de su amor quien le sonrió con amor, antes de poder contestarla todo sucedió tan rápido. Un choche los impacto de lado, pegando el frente del carro contrario contra su auto dándole al lado del conductor, su pareja. La fuerza de la colisión los envió fuera del carril, uno que era transitado en sentido contrario, un nuevo auto chocó contra ellos, mandándolos está vez la orilla del camino. Su auto se había volteado, todo su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza había golpeado por lo menos cinco veces contra lo que encontrara durante el accidente, apenas y podía estar consiente, de fondo como si fuera una burla o un milagro el radio seguía produciéndose, aunque de manera distorsionada. __Con dolor volteó a ver a su pareja encontrándolo inconsciente y con una fuerte herida en la cabeza, la cual sangraba mucho, sin poder aguantar más se sumió en la oscuridad escuchando la canción de fondo. __«_ Goodbye my lover; Goodbye my friend; You have been the one; You have been the one for me…»

—Papá, nos vemos ya —la voz de su hijo lo sacó de su reminiscencia. Asintió en silencio y camino hacia él.

Antes de salir dio una última mirada a la casa. Cerrando poco después, avanzó hasta el auto, comprobando que todos estarán dentro arrancó.

Esta era la despedida, cambiarían todo, empezarían de nuevo, y mudarse era un buen principio.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Llevaban alrededor de un mes en su nueva casa, les costó un poco a todos adaptarse a la nueva rutina pero eso estaba bien.

Recuerda con diversión como los niños habían hechos ruidos sorprendidos al ver la casa por primera vez, esta era considerablemente más espaciosa que la anterior, así le había gustado cuando la vio. Era antigua, la dueña anterior de la casa se la vendió a un costo considerable, ella y su pareja deseaban mudarse a una más pequeña siendo ya demasiado mayores para ocuparla toda, decidieron encontrar una nueva en alguna playa, según le dijeron era un buen retiro y un cambio de aires. Para él fue una buena oportunidad y debido la situación no pudo rechazarla.

James había tomado la habitación más grande después de la suya, causando protestas con sus hermanos, siendo terco como solo él podía, prefirió no meterse entre ellos y recorrer las demás habitaciones, encontró una al fondo del pasillo, al momento que la vio se enamoró de ella, tenía un gran ventanal que daba al hermoso jardín trasero que la casa poseía. La recámara, como todas, tenía su propio baño incluido, aparte de uno comunitario, otra de las razones por las que le gustó la casa, ya no sufriría de compartir con sus tres hijos. Cuando salió, los otros dos ya habían elegido la suya, más contentos, porque cada una tenía lo suyo.

Lily fue la más colaborativa a la hora de volver a acomodar todo en su lugar, después seguí Albus, él le ayudaba a mover los muebles, pero los más pesados los cambiaba con James, quien lo hacía de manera forzada. Tres días les tomó poner todo en orden, les había costado un poco, lo había valido, al ver el resultado todos estuvieron contentos.

El cambió les parecía estar sentando bien, sobre todo a los niños; James volvía a tener la energía desbordante de siempre, con las bromas de vuelta, hacia Albus especialmente, tenía nuevos amigos, y sabía de un chico que le había comenzado a gustar, se llamaba Ted Lupin, unos años mayor que él, era su jardinero, la antigua dueña le había pedido que siguiera empleando y él no vio la razón de no hacerlo; no se arrepentía, porque en sí ese joven era la principal causa del nuevo animo de su hijo. Albus, siempre era el más tranquilo de sus hijos, pero a raíz del accidente se había vuelto taciturno, con ojeras que mostraban su nuevo insomnio, él era quien más le causaba preocupación porque era quien menos expresaba sus emociones, James por lo menos explotaba en un dos por tres, su hijo menos solo se mantenía callado, en mutismo; después del cambio de casa en la nueva escuela había conseguido un pequeño amigo, si podía llamarlo de ese modo, puesto que llevaban una relación de tira y afloja pero no se dejaban, siempre tenía una nueva quejada del pequeño rubio llamado Scorpius Malfoy, sabía que el niño gustaba de su hijo, y hacia todo eso para llamar su atención, poco a poco estaba ocupando todo el pensamiento de su hijo, Scorpius iba por buen camino. A él ya lo tenía en el bolsillo, su hijo sonreía a veces para después negar en silencio frenéticamente, seguro por pensar en el rubio, quien le había devuelto la sonrisa. Lily, por otra parte, preguntaba cada vez menos por su otro padre. Sus nuevas amigas venían seguido a jugar a la casa.

Y él seguía recordando todo el tiempo a Theodore con amor, solo que cada día la usencia dolía menos.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

¡Oh Dios! Esto no le podía estar pasando a él, no de nuevo, no podía perder a alguien más, por todos los cielos que no lo soportaría, menos a su pequeña niña, a su Lily. La angustia le estaba matando, habiendo buscado en toda la casa y no encontrarla, había gritado su nombre hasta acabarse la voz. Ninguna respuesta consiguió, el silencio seguía ahí como una sentencia. Burlándose de su descuido, solo un minuto la dejó sola, uno corto que debió ocupar para utilizar al baño. Al instante siguiente ella ya no estaba. Parecía haberse esfumado.

Su corazón se oprima contra su pecho ante cada latido, su pulso rápido lo sentía detrás de sus oídos, el miedo estaba instalado en él mientras más corría por los alrededores, su garganta seca de tanto gritar su nombre. Había corrido tanto que sus piernas se encontraban ya cansadas. No sabía si todavía estaba en los terrenos de su propiedad o el suelo que pisa ya era ajeno, no sabía ni le importaba, solo encontrar a su hija. Entonces lo escuchó, el sonido cantarina de su risa, acompañada de una más grave, ronca. Corrió con renovadas fuerzas, siguiendo su risa, guiado por su instinto y la necesidad de encontrarla. Lo hizo.

Estaba sentada junto a un hombre mayor, escuchando atenta lo que éste le hablaba, la tenía absorta, le ponía tal atención que ni a él mismo, esa que era reservada solo para Theo. Un vuelco dio su corazón pero ignoró ese pensamiento, mientras corría a su encuentro. La atrapó en sus brazos y le beso el cabello pelirrojo herencia de su madre. Casi soltó un sollozo al saberla de nuevo con él. Se separó de ella, comprobando que no tuviera nada. Ella rió, al parecer le estaba provocando cosquillas. Le dio un nuevo beso en su frente, soltando la respiración que no pensó tener contenida.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, por qué te has salido así, Lily. —Le preguntó un poco más calmado. Su hija bajó un momento la mirada con algo de culpa. —Podrías responderme, por favor.

—Me aburrí de esperarte, así que salí de la casa y comencé a caminar por el patio, vi una mariposa y la seguí, pero ella se metió al bosque, no paré de seguirla y cuando supe ya no estaba cerca de casa. —Su voz se volvió un susurro. —Seguí caminado, estaba perdida, hasta que me encontró Severus mientras lloraba y te llamaba. No quería preocuparte papi, lo siento. —Le miró con su carita llena de arrepentimiento. Él solo suspiro y volvió a abrazarla.

—De acuerdo, pero jamás vuelvas a hacerlo, o de lo contrario estarás castigada hasta los treinta, entendido. —Con cara asusta negó muchas veces, él rió en respuesta.

Volteó a ver al adulto que en silencio los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, se sonrojo ligeramente al enfrentar su mirada. Unos grandes e inteligentes ojos negros, muy bellos parecidos a dos obsidianas. Su piel era blanca, como si pasara pocas horas al sol. Su cabello negro, estaba atado en una coleta baja, con algunos mechones que salían de los lados, dejando ver cuán lacio era su cabello, y lo suave que podía ser. Sus manos picaron por tocarlo. También se reprochó por ese pensamiento. Tenía facciones aristocráticas, finas, con un nariz un tanto sobresaliente de perfil aguileño estaba seguro, sus labios que todavía estaban sonriendo era rosados y finos, muy atrayentes, se avergonzó de su pensar. Volteó un segundo al otro lado.

—Severus Snape, mucho gusto, disculpe por la angustia provocada, pero pensé que lo más correcto era esperar un poco por si venían a buscar a la pequeña Lily, antes de llevarla a su casa. Le pido me disculpe si erré. —Su voz era oscura, en barítono, parecía acariciarte el oído. Negó con su cabeza, qué le estaba pasando.

—No sé preocupe, le agradezco que haya ayudado a mi hija. Le parece, en agradecimiento, una cena. —Se sorprendió por aquella respuesta. Él hombre, Severus, lo miraba con una ceja totalmente arqueada. Antes de poder arrepentirse y retirar lo dicho, la voz de su hija se escuchó.

—Sí, Severus, di que sí. Vamos, papá cocina muy rico, y hace una tarta de melaza increíble, si tú vas te prometo que ayudaré a prepararla. —El hombre asintió ante la insistencia de su hija. —¡Yupi! —Gritó Lily antes de hacer un baile de victoria, que sacó una sonrisa en su acompañante, era hermosa.

—El viernes a las 7 p.m le parece bien, señor…

—Potter, Harry Potter. —Le interrumpió. —Y sí me parece bien el día y la hora. Le podía pedir un último favor. —El aludido asintió. —Me podría indicar como llegó a casa, mi casa es la vecina suya a la izquierda.

Cuando llegó a casa, sus hijos ya estaban en ella, y Lily corrió a contarles del nuevo amigo que había hecho, el vecino más agradable dijo, y también les informó que el viernes venía a cenar. Ambos le miraron con sorpresa, él solo asintió volteando el rostro al lado contrario. No sabía que más decirles.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

La cena fue todo un éxito. Los niños, todos, hasta James habían quedado contentos con la visita. Él mismo se llamaba a gusto en su compañía. Con sorpresa se encontró forzando a mandar a los niños a dormir. Lily, quien ya se encontraba casi dormida en las piernas de Severus, en algún momento de la plática que habían empezados los niños en la sala con su vecino ella se había instalado en ellas, éste solo la había visto largamente, una sonrisa encantadora de su hija lo convenció de dejarla allí. Albus escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, cualquier tema del que estuvieran hablando y James lo interrumpía cada tanto para preguntar algo, la escena era tan familiar, que se sorprendió deseando que no terminara. Reprochándose por tal aseveración, los interrumpió por segunda vez indicando a los niños que se fueran a la cama. Siendo ignorado de nuevo, cuando estaba a punto de gritarles la voz de Severus lo impidió.

—Creo que es hora de que ustedes vayan a dormir, y yo de retirarme a mi casa. Con gusto, cualquier otro día podemos seguir hablando del tema. ¿Les parece bien? —Sus hijos a regañadientes aceptaron, alegando que podía venir a verlos cuando desearan, e invitándole a cenar de nuevo para el día siguiente. James y Albus le habían visto de tal manera que no pudo negarse, negándose a él mismo que también lo deseaba. —De acuerdo, mañana a la misma hora me tendrán aquí, ahora es momento de despedirse. —Les tendió la mano a cada uno, obteniendo ambos un apretón. Severus se paró pasándole a Lily, a quien deposito un besó en la frente, y salió despidiéndose de él con un saludo.

—Gracias por la cena, sr. Potter, estuvo genial. Si las cosas salen bien mañana me tendrá de nuevo por aquí, le reitero mi agradecimiento por la nueva invitación. Nos vemos chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos. —Iba a indicar a James que lo acompañara a la puerta pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. —No se preocupe, sr. Potter, sé dónde está la salida.

Sin más que un asentimiento salió de su sala. Los muchachos ya subían las escaleras platicando animadamente, cualquiera sea, el tema que Severus les había platicado.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

A esa cena la siguieron muchas más. Todas siendo un éxito tras otro, sus hijos estaban totalmente envueltos en el hechizo de Severus, y él se sabía también caído en su red, solo que no lo aceptaría. En algún punto de todo le había contado toda su vida, y los motivos que lo habían llevado a esa localidad, a ese pacifico pueblo. Severus había escuchado todo, sin interrumpirlo sabiendo que necesitaba desahogarse, se lo agradeció internamente. Le habló de su único amor, Theodore Nott, su esposo que murió en el accidente de auto, dejándolo solo con sus hijos, el dolor que su pérdida le causo, la mitad persona en que se convirtió meses después, causando a su vez un decaimiento en sus hijos, decidiendo por fin un buen día mudarse, empezar una nueva vida, teniendo una renovación.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo abrazó y se sintió seguro entre aquellos fuertes brazos, respirando el olor a madera y otras plantas que salía de él, combinado junto con su olor.

Esa noche por fin se sintió en paz, por primera vez desde que todo había sucedido.

Ese día tuvo su primera noche tranquila, siendo la primera vez que durmió bien.

Esa vez no sonó con Theo y el accidente donde lo perdía nuevamente, él soñó con unos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con seguridad y un olor que le pertenecía a un solo hombre: Severus.

Al siguiente día al amanecer despertó con una extraña alegría en el cuerpo, una sonrisa que de felicidad que hacía mucho no esbozaba y con una sensación de ligereza como si todo el peso de sus hombros se hubiera esfumado y nunca existido. Y el primer pensamiento de su día fue:

—Cómo habrá amanecido Severus.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

—Theo, ha sido el único hombre en mi vida—. Habló con voz temblorosa, tratando de recuperar la respiración después de ese beso, también de recuperar la calma que parecía haberse ido desde el inicio del contacto de sus labios.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, solo que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que me puedes amar. —La voz oscura y grave de Severus le acarició, envolviéndolo con ese bajo tono, como si fuera un susurro.

Severus volvió a besarlo, está vez no puso ninguna resistencia, se entregó al beso. Era besado con calma, lentitud, sin prisas ni presiones, solo un rose de labios, explorando la boca ajena, reconociendo ese nuevo terreno, el nuevo sabor, robándose los alientos y la respiración. Siendo tímido pero seguro. Dejando que él lo llevara, a su ritmo pero entre líneas quien tenía el poder era Severus, dejando que él se sintiera seguro, comunicándole que aceptaría lo que decidiera. Se separó solo un poco.

—Acepto —. Fue un susurro, en su voz se podía apreciar la decisión. La honestidad con la que la había sido dicho. Severus solo lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión. Él le correspondió tratando de seguir el ritmo. Aceptando también que ya lo tenía completamente conquistado.

Él solo quería una nueva casa para olvidar todo, empezar junto a su familia una nueva vida, y lo que consiguió fue un nuevo amor.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Una disculpa a todos los que me leen y siguen mis historias, gracias por ello y siento mucho que tengan que esperar. Si quieren saber mis patéticas escusas pueden seguir leyendo y si no gracias también.

Ambas se encuentran trabadas y yo apenas y tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir, sé que no debería ser así pero la Universidad me tiene a raya con más de un proyecto de investigación para ser exactos tres, y mucho estudio para las otras. La verdad es que llego muy cansada y hay días en que apenas y duermo algunas horas.

Eso no debería importarles pero aun así lo digo, porque es como un desfogue para mí. Mi vida personal está del nabo y tengo más problemas familiares de los que puedo solucionar. Así que espero me comprendan un poco y yo aceptaré también que dejen de leerme.

Además de que me he metido en otros proyectos, sabrá quién porque lo hice, en fin.

Gracias por leer todo esto, si lo hicieron y si no también.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


End file.
